deusexfandomcom-20200223-history
Picus TV computers
Picus TV computers are a series of computers in Deus Ex: Human Revolution. They are located in the Picus TV portion of Picus Communications. The majority of these can be found on workstations within the Newsroom. Larry Saputo's computer This computer can be found in the Picus TV broadcast room. It is unlocked so no login details are needed. 'Sarif interview' FROM: Cecilia Patte TO: Larry Saputo Larry, I'm doing the finishing touches on the Eliza interview with David Sarif. Do you want me to cut the line Sarif says where he refers to TYM as "biotech tyrants bent on creating a monopoly"? Let me know. Cecilia Patte Editor Picus TV 'Disability release' FROM: Patrick Lebeau TO: Larry Saputo Mr. Saputo I am submitting an application for disability release. Because of a concussion I received from a thrown bottle that hit me on the side of the head while shooting the L.I.M.B. riots in Mumbai, I will be required to miss two months of work. I will send you my medical documents supporting this tomorrow. Thank you Patrick Lebeau Cameraman Picus TV Jérémie Labrecque's computer This computer, found on a desk in Picus TVs newsroom, has a security rating of 3. The username is jlabrec. 'Touch up the queen' FROM: Jason Daniel TO: Jérémie Labrecque Can you do digital touch-ups on Keith before you upload his piece tonight? I've never seen a male anchorman with such diva tendencies. He used to say he never worried about his facial blemishes. Must be that new broad he's with. Anyway, get it done. Thanks, Jason Picus TV 'Lost my book' FROM: Penny Cuoco TO: Mtl_Picus_TV Hey, I've lost my copy of Romsky's "Point of Views on Power." Has anyone seen it lying around? Thank you in advance! Penny Anthony Tresman's computer Tresman's computer can be found in Picus TVs newsroom. With a security rating of 3, the username is-security rating 3, the username is atresman and the password is skylark. 'Tickets for the Brian O'Bannen Show' FROM: Jerome Tapp TO: Mtl_Picus_TV Hey gang, I've got my hand on four tickets (two pairs) to see the "Brian O'Bannen Show" in NYC next week. These are VIP passes and allow you to go backstage and meet the guests after the show. Anyone interested just let me know. No reply all please. Jay 'Evacuation procedures' FROM: Gabriel Akbar TO: Anthony Tresman You have been assigned to the evacuation team. Your orders are to see the staff out as quickly and as calmly as possible. We have no details whatsoever but it comes from up top so it must be major. Thank you, Gabriel Akbar Picus Security Keith Lighter's computer Keith Lighter's computer can be found in the newsroom and is unlocked. 'You should be prudent' FROM: Yellow1 TO: Keith Lighter Don't get me wrong Keith. I approve of the job you're doing. I just feel it would be more prudent if in your broadcasts you put more stress on the threat of attack rather than on the seemingly "eminent breakup of the country," as you put it. We here feel that the threat of terrorist attacks has always proven a more reliable false flag tactic than the demise of republics. Thank you for your time, Yellow1 'Too many pro-augs' FROM: Nicolette DuClare TO: Keith Lighter The pro-augmentation element is still too present in the big cities of this country. We here are not sure why this is the case, but it is certain we have to up the rhetorical ante. Especially if the UN vote is to go our way. So basically, I'm giving you carte-blanche to push the lever even more toward anti-augmentation sentiment in your editorials. You did a great job helping us get Posse Comitatus suspended. Pull some of those old tactics out and get to work. The next month is crucial to achieving our final goals in regards to this issue. My best, Nicky Sonja Helen's computer This computer is unlocked. 'Take him out' FROM: Morgan Everett TO: Sonja Helen Sonja, I want this Mexican President out by the end of the year. I can't be more direct than that. We can't do any sort of reasonable business with this man. Not only can no new deals be made but he's stopping arms shipments before they can get across the border, stealing the goods and giving them to the mob. It's time for you to expose his connections to the Russian Mafia. I want this done immediately. We're gonna do him in the same way we did Chavez. Morgan 'Biased coverage' FROM: John Howard TO: Sonja Helen Ms. Helen, I wanted to write you personally about this issue. As a loyal viewer of your station here in Australia I must let my feelings be felt concerning your recent coverage of events over here. I find the negative light you put on the Northern Free States and the favorable one you put on the national army and their Belltower "associates" to be, at the very least, biased reportage. I am aware that Belltower is your private protectorate but it should not keep you from calling a spade a spade. Belltower is an organization of bullies who will do anything for a good pay check. The South Australian Federation is led by an oligarchy of powerful politicians and magnates who are willing to sell their nation's future for a fast buck while the Free States Rebels want to solidify their country's alliance with a powerful superpower and secure a spot on the international map for all Australians. Not only is this band of rebels a symbol of heroism, they are indeed true visionaries. Instead of selling the precious black gold they dug up in the Antarctic, they are willing to truly use it as a political tool and resource, not as a mere commodity. If any country in the world is aware of the potency of protectionism, it's got to be the United States of America, no matter how hard they try to pretend otherwise. Australia doesn't have a Space Program if you catch my drift. Please try to acknowledge this fact at one point or another and give the people the truth instead of the corporate dogma. Thank you for your time, John 'Soirée Classique' FROM: Daniel Fortier TO: Mtl_Picus_Joke Sup all, Ils repassent le classique et toujours savoureux "Clapshot" au cinéma Buzzo de Lacordaire. Répondez juste à moi si vous êtes partant et je vai acheter les billets. For my english-speaking colleagues... not that I don't want you there, but this movie is only enjoyable for its less than stellar French-Canadian dubbing. Still, if you're up for a linguistic adventure, you are of course welcome. Dan Michael Wells' computer Wells' computer has a security rating of 1. The username is mwells and the password is lavadome. 'Purity first nut' FROM: Nicolette DuClare TO: Michael Wells Michael, Can you come down to the reception area. We have this Purity First activist who is demanding to see Eliza. He's right outside the door yelling all these crazy things. He says wants to confront us about our ties with Illuminati, whatever that means. Anyway, he's a nut job and I want him off our front porch. Thanks. Nicky Picus TV 'Status Report' FROM: Morgan Everett TO: Mtl_Picus_All Hello everyone, Another semester gone, and again we meet a new one, a very important one for Picus as it will see the launch of two new website projects that will let use better compete in the respective fields of search engines and Social Networking. Our Media and Entertainment division, along with Telecom and Advertising, all show a significant increase in both popularity and revenues. All the while we are expanding, again, our Networking power with yet another Communication Satellite Facility in Northern France. So, to keep things simple, if a bit cliché I’ll go with: Keep up the good work. I, for one, am a proud member of your team. Morgan Everett CEO, Picus, Montreal Branch Gabriel Akbar's computer This computer is located in an office adjacent to the newsroom. It is unlocked. 'Urgent: come to my office' FROM: Ed Juarez TO: Gabriel Akbar Gab, Come to my office. Just got a call from HQ. We're gonna have to vacate the premises. Ed Juarez Chief of Security Picus TV Notes *Several emails (such as Too many pro-augs and Purity first nut) are supposedly written by Nicolette DuClare. However, since Nicolette has not been born in 2027, they are likely meant to be from her mother Beth DuClare who is a high ranking member of the Illuminati at the time. *The e-mail from Penny Cuoco is a shout-out to actor Kaley Cuoco, who played Penny on The Big Bang Theory. Category:Deus Ex: Human Revolution computers